My Idiot Hero
by Purpledeathbutterfly
Summary: Marceline is saved from Ash by a guy that she doesn't know and then she starts having feelings! She has no place to stay so unfortunately het let her stay at his place. Now she goes to new place,meets new people,gets a job,new things start happening plus a few kidnappings,and she gets a new boyfriend! But he has a dangerous secret! Pairings:Marcelee,FionnaXFinn,PBXPG
1. The Meeting & Fight

**IGNORE THIS IF YOU HATE READING THESE CONTINUE IF YOU WANT! K SO I WILL WRITING A BUNCH OF MARCELINE FANFIC BECAUSE I HAVE TAKEN A PLEDGE TO DO A WRITING MARCELEE FANFICS FRENZY OR THE MARCELEE FRENZY! THIS ONE IS KINDA WIERD BUT IT'LL DO FOR YOU GUYS I GUESS. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT I WON'T CARE BUT MAYBE I MIGHT GO EMO!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

**MARSHALL LEE'S P.O.V**

I was walking out of the grocery store and walked next to my car and was about to open it when I stopped

**"NO,STOP IT,LEMME GO!" **I heard a woman's scream. I put my groceries inside my car and followed the scream but I wasn't sure where it was until I heard muffling noises. I ran to the source and i found a guy with one arm headlocking the woman and his other hand covering her mouth. It was night time so i couldn't see much. The guy had white-platinum blond hair that stuck out from the top and sides,he also had a ripped shirt and ripped jeans. He punched the girl hard on the head and she got knocked unconcience

"HEY! Let go of her!" I yelled.

"What the h-" he couldn't respond because I had allready punched him in the face. I drop kicked him,kneed him, and elbowed him unconcience. The girl woke up and stared in surprise at me. We just stared at each other for a while before I broke the akward scilence that I hated alot.

"Sooo...are you ok?"

"Uh yeah just a little bump. Who are you?" she asked. She had a pretty voice.

"My name is M-oof!" I had kept my guard down and that guy punched me in the stomach.

"You little b!tch!" he said with a voice that made me want to punch him untill he died. He grabed the girl by the wrist forcefully and tugged at her,but she wouldn't budge. He was about to slap her when she grabed his hand and with both hands she flipped him unconcience!

"Hey,are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah,just a little bruise. Want a ride home? I mean if that's ok with you."

"Uhh...well about that."

"What?"

"I'm kinda homeless."

"Well you could stay at my place."

"Dude no! What if you're a mafia boss,a killer,or a physco! You migh ki-!"

"No man! I don't do those things! Let's make a deal ok? While on the ride home I'll tell you everything 'bout me,like 20 questions ok?"

"I don't know...ok i guess."

"Good and if you don't want to stay at my place that's ok. By the way you flipped that guy i don't think i could do any harm to you even if I wanted to!"

"Thanks! By the way 'that guy' his name is Ash. He _was _my boyfriend."

"Seemed more like a poo-brain to me! Lets start the game then. My name is Marshall Lee."

"Ha ha ha true! Ok ,my name is Marceline."

* * *

**I AM DONE! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! I WILL DO A BUNCH OF STORIES A COMPLETE THEM,I WILL NOT ABANDON THEM LIKE _SOME_ PEOPLE. I WAS GOING TO SAY A NAME BUT I DON'T KNOW WHO TO SAY. ^_^'**


	2. The Mansion

**OK SO I HAVE HEARD PEOPLE SAY I AM COPYING THE 'ROOMIES' STORY WELL I'M NOT! I DON'T DO THAT!**

**IGNORE THIS IF YOU HATE READING THESE CONTINUE IF YOU WANT! K so let the show continue! Oh,and later i will say what happened between Marceline and Ash and how it started but only when Marcy and Marshy get THEY ARE TALKING OR THINKING Marshy=****underlined**** Marcy=**_**italics**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**MARSHALL LEE'S AND MARCELINE'S P.O.V**

_"Ok,so i'll ask you a question first and you answer then,you ask me a question and then i'll answer."_

"Sounds like a plan!"

_"So first,what's your favorite color?"_

"Red."

_"Me too."_

"K,so what is your most prized possession or possessions?"

_"This stuffed toy named Hambo,witch was my friend through my childhood,and my bass,witch was a battle axe passed down through generations of my family that I turned into a bass,but the blade is dull so i can't cut my self."_

"Cool! I have a hatchet that i turned into a guitar."

_"Awesome! K so,what are your talents?"_

"Singing,playing my guitar,and making any girl fall for me with my smoking hot charms."

_"yeah sure,you CAN make girls fall in love with you! And you also have a somkin' hot charm! YEAH RIGHT! You can also make unicorns come out your butt!" _'shes tough. Why isn't she reacting?'

"Uh...what is the most awesomest prank you've done?"

_"When I went to my friend,Finn's,house and pretended to be dead. He got so scared and freaked out!"_

"Hahaha that sounds hilarious maybe I should try that on one of my friends!"

_"I bet they wouldn't freak out as much as Finn did!"_

"Ok,we're here!"_ I was astonished at what i saw. It was a mansion but a bit smaller._

_"Y-you l-live in THIS?"_

"Yeah,what did you think I lived in,an apartment?"

_"Y-yeah." still astonished that he would be able to believe he would live in that place._

"I work in this company that gets me some big bucks"

_"What kind of company?"_

"Sorry,but I can't really tell you because they would fire me. By the way,what kind of job do you work in?"

_"I don't really have one."_

"Do you trust me and are you gonna live at my place?"

_"Well...,yes because you haven't killed me yet."_


	3. The Encounter

**IGNORE THIS IF YOU DON'T READ THESE! Another I couldn't update my friend Sam spilled hot cocoa on my laptop. Enjoy my chapter ,if you don't you can suck it up and say it but i will ignore you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time!**

* * *

**MARSHALL LEE'S P.O.V**

"Cool!" '_yes!' _I was so happy she said yes,but I couldn't say that out loud she would freak!

"Um,so where do I start?"

"First,let me show you your room."

"Ok"

**MARCELINE'S P.O.V : AT 10:00 AT NIGHT**

As we were walking in the hallway leading to my room i notice that the house looked awesome,but it had some paintings that looked really old and looked like they have been made by famous artist. I looked really close at one that had wierd shapes and stuff. I was shocked when I saw that the artist's name was Picasso. I just assumed that the painting that was on the red wall was painted by some guy nicknamed Picasso,that wanted to be like Picasso.

"Here's your room!" "wha..Oh yeah,right my room!" I was kinda distracted by the paining that I didn't notice.

"Wow,it's pretty huge and cool!" There was a flat screen tv on the blood red walls,a black shiney french door mini refrigerator in the corner,2 sphere chairs that were black in the outside and red in the inside with 2 red beanbag chairs and a black table in the middle. I walked up the stairs and saw a king sized bed with red and black covers,a black desk with a grey Toshiba laptop on top,and an 'L' shaped leather couch.

"Marshall,this is all too much!"

"Don't worry 'bout it,it's fine."

"Bu-"

"I said don't worry about it,it didn't cost me much and I already had this when my ex-girlfriend lived here so prob."

"Ok,then. Aww man!"

"What?"

"I forgot my stuff at Ash's place!"

"Don't worry about it we'll get it tomorrow."

"Ok"

"We better get sleeping,I have to go at my job tommorrow."

"But aren't we going to get my stuff tomorrow?"

"Yeah we are just after I do my job."

"Ok..."

"Trust me."

"K,g'night."

"G'night."

**MARSHALL LEE'S P.O.V : AT MIDNIGHT**

I woke up when I smelled some thing familiar,disgusting. I was worried about Marceline and ran to her room. As I ran the smell got closer. I quietly crept in and I saw something unexpected. Ash was creeping over Marceline! I punched him in the face and neither of us said anything.

"What the heck are you doing here ya scum?"

"Wow,you really thought that no one would notice,did ya?"

"What are you talkin' 'bout Ass?"

"Yo-" "What is going o- Ash what the helll are you doing here?" I almost jumped when Marceline spoke.

"Oh hiya Marcy,didn't think i'd find ya did ya?"

"Get out!"

"No! By the way your little her-" he got caught off when i puched him square in the jaw.

"Marceline call the police!"

"k!"

"You little freak!" he puched me in the stomach. We got in to a fist fight when the police came in.


End file.
